RaznoGo
Videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yhr1LFUVOfY 2:13 capybaras love hot baths 408K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yED_JZC-WHc 1:40 Simple but very interesting. 3.8K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=loExsZmx7KA 0:38 Karmic Justice. Cat's revenge 2.4K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2D4pa8W-SGM 1:14 Chasing UFO in Mexico 13K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nf0-Py5GOqQ 0:56 Two cats having a chit-chat 579 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HkHiUY5S6YE 2:52 Woman self defence. 1947 937 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FccFEW48xCs 0:51 Ну погладь меня!... Я же тебе нравлюсь :) 128 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bTr_0FV7U5Y 0:55 Сat wants to be petted 622 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7IKddXQlesY 3:16 LIKELIFE! Live in real world! 17K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H2t_TTfa5iI 1:35 Наглядный опыт о вреде курения 25K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3RKAMgMoyyU 1:12 Как сложно жить... Полежу, поем... 2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WtBi_bBmbXA 0:37 Умная обезьяна 305 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wv4KGt6j-yg 13:25 Веселые розыгрыши 258K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F3VXwo7KVsE 2:06 Очень странные спортивные соревнования 53K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7NWqpK1PGRk 0:18 Calgary man flew over city in chair with balloons 61 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e4Ua0B-ijwY 1:10 carving tomato 1.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=glQ-1FYw-fc 0:14 watermelon shake 7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wQcrlZ2B8mU 1:14 twerk out 40K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sETJt9D4CX0 1:22 Old people crossing the road prank 59K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wj4F-MQ3jJU 0:33 bartender show 929 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eHRpIX2pCVg 1:55 tsunami japan 2011 1.7M views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2-WhdK2Qi-A 6:32 Широка страна моя родная 4.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QDjtS1QXnKU 0:44 Прибытие поезда - Азия 7.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RJl-dpp-fXk 1:35 Levitation miracle 5.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BOLZH2YExY0 1:31 hameleon adapts to changes 3.8K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tJerFqCJSZ8 0:11 How to tie a tie in 10 sec 14K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-PxUo_v1UkU 1:42 Дедок на скейте дает жару 1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mtaP_ZzGxbE 0:30 motivation 5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q68JEXCOF_Y 0:40 mcdonalds taiwan 1.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=efcB-YFlrsA 1:00 Protect kids in internet 8.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_nkvGVEtaOg 5:46 velogirl 387 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rtk9QtBQTNg 0:51 traffic 1.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=51OSr5PaEIo 1:08 рыбалка мечты 3.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-mK-RraiE74 1:15 japan fountain 237 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QUnsO4m5t7Y 1:58 Unbelievable roller 100 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pAkEkY0SoYM 0:25 offroad trick 11K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tpSls21OFXU 0:31 boobs trick ads 13K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ckGt4aiSzCc 0:35 ocean hunting 4.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dv8WCkfajVE 2:15 crazy basejumping 1.9K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uOTLz9rqDhY 2:36 guitar duet - amazing! 624 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eya1PmFBjrY 3:45 road accident 86K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k-KYyPYssxk 2:25 positive skeleton 2.4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EMd9cEfwJ5Q 0:40 robot rides a bicycle 592 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1BKEBkzgyZ0 0:42 Суровый Челябинский мужик 2.3K views2 years ago how to remove a ring that is stuck on your finger 3K views2 years ago meanie panda 6.2K views2 years ago Про тайского бомжа. Трогает до слез 412K views2 years ago 86 years old gymnast 3.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k3kZEe-uGoY 0:28 медведь на мотоцикле по автостраде - обычное дело 561 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ttjjLl1PtnM 0:58 Cat's horror 6.7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WFD5Vx-shFQ 0:33 Goats in trees in Morocco 1.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Jv4ouCfx5E 0:16 crocodile jumps out of water 112K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6yFl50aIA9s 0:45 transformer live 53 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b45WzrsWS_c 0:51 love boat flirt 86K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8tNpGKIxPhI 0:59 once at the gas station 11K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XIBGL6sPsaA 1:00 cat dzen and snail 9.9K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o72s6orTGyI 0:13 opps i did it again 6.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xnQdNNktTRc 0:20 camaro girls 3.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SXReCmXFtKo 2:25 Лада Веста + Камеди Клаб 597K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FQi0AaDb9M4 2:07 Killing beauty - sword dancer 324 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7_ygrvKmNII 0:49 Dutch girls get there by bike. Know why? 15K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p4nKVW0bwNQ 2:51 300 km/h bike 21K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7QPsh7LzY-U 1:04 defense against weapon 16 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eS5r5pM7Xsw 2:20 she doesn't fit 290 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SL7AtsV9Ri8 2:57 carpet cleaner funny commercial 2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rmsc-r-skR0 1:01 Дети – зеркало родителей 870 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cIUZR5yrr1A 1:47 Mercedes-Benz Concept IAA 25 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IFrpyIqHUA0 6:13 amazing yoga 354 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZWZ-IJoyRVQ 1:33 Animals Versus Drones Compilation 699 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qr9M_7a1k-M 9:03 amazing painting 159 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=haZ5KDTfYkM 8:32 Это нужно знать всем о Кофе! 209 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jOos0qUPT9Y 4:03 childbirth from the very first second 7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cKG_NRxL2-g 1:13 dog feasting 266 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vO6tVLOtU3o 0:26 This Young Schoolboy Has a Lucky Escape By Seconds Away From Death 545K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OKfT0Q72wMU 3:28 coca cola rust removal 7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H1YVTgJvaVc 0:27 orchid predator 4.8K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fh51OfD7dyY 2:40 Logset 8H GT clear-cut harvester 15K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-z5Jq0hFrh0 1:58 mamashi 6.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yW4GQsZb0Dc 0:49 How to fold a t-shirt in under 2 sec 977 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6VvvIBF5Yto 5:11 Водитель vs Голосовой помощник Cadillac Escalade 2015 2.4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4vILbuJhrn0 1:37 'Flexible Love' Folding Chair 1.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FerQao8hToU 1:26 parking accident 6.7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HcBgoCDCSJw 0:45 kid excavating 771 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sRIB80e2wbA 1:01 real kungfu 28K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ForoR3dCo5Q 1:04 epic falls compilation 15K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UqlkYDFLTxQ 3:03 Amazing Boeing RC model flight 10K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rTlMbuccWqM 1:08 Travis Pastrana's Skydive with no parachute HQ 1.4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YgkH9aiG-Ls 0:34 sex shoping 8.4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cvBkKt5-3KI 1:55 Секреты поведения на дороге 7.7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=36n8E16VJys 1:06 elephant attacked car 5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3MIXNTCsEVE 1:50 what to eat and how to eat to lose weight :) 577 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YLO2nWbeFTA 0:19 funny gait 196 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PB5y6575fBc 2:18 the gift 279 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RhNqWkmHtfM 1:36 skydive dubai 4.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yaf2RpFgRYc 2:11 "show must go on" Moldova style 22K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e7RG5rFDJAI 1:07 вырулит или не вырулит? 219K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=21QDb4FBneY 0:51 delicious life 664 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TEwMGQYX6Gc 1:25 10k iPhones dominos 1.9K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1_uBv7EcsW0 1:03 Volvo C70 TV spot switch 24K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hQyPQeRKVPI 1:03 That makes me cry 1.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NKZw9g11WYM 2:03 smile makes difference 9K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cipvul23H4M 1:16 "Back to the future" vs "21/10/2015" 928 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jaY2Pr3BHSo 0:55 полезные навыки 1.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m4WKdOiJz-Q 1:32 bikini football 26K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rJ5Seqd5QcU 6:17 Kacy Catanzaro - American Ninja Warrior 10K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qXpclnIGtiw Police and Wife in the Trunk 4.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x_FQs21vO1k Tough Taxi - Chelyabinsk 4.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UMopER9bZ-0 sleet/гололед 54 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ntTi1lPfPLo Top 10 fastest cars. 0 to 300km/h 5.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ySXEPIrlrnM trampoline 1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CdgzE1L9rOY 1:46 mom's love 11K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=85zB1DjEOno parrot sings russian songs / попугай поет популярные песни 261 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fiQZ3RWYorE plastic surgery for dummies 2.7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Th_-y0PKpfM Самые лучший монтаж 845 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9j09sGvba1c у мужика в офисе сорвало крышу 2.8K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yJJjNyA2ZNc 1:20 scariest shit ever 6.9K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hpLI884YH_Q Naughty Monkey 5.7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HjiUFLJ3y3U every girl becomes pretty after bottle... 5.7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eGks3j5Ye1A AKB48 commercial 3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Eqny3Qdu6K8 jerk jokes 95 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=itr6CIxP-RA pay it forward 2.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FXfAc0mqrUQ unlucky day 6.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wan1oZnGrh4 Knuffingen Airport model 72 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iAxIiEC_wMM 3:33 Anastasia Sokolova pole dancer 57K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6M8SB2DMLXk Honda Accord Commercial 10K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wkfs9bBt-HI swimming suit art 1.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_fgKQiMuu9c nail3dprinter 621 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8PtAVcmwU3g lucky. that's why 1.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lcJa7gqPR5k New Year prank 15K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EL0iaCGEaSA Джейми Оливер "Розовая Слизь" McDonald's 4 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=804wEVYOcIY Женщина, я не танцую 18K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5HmG8fJp77Q Знаешь, когда я решил на тебе жениться 2.7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9OVmS8npmkM 2:04 shake it baby 14K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5jDwD7lxq9I break stunts 639 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N9uZSZYg7dM 3:05 power of classic music 22K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0dsAFKE-k-M smart lady and exhibicionist 14K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sB0ua9y4T8c Vertical car climbing 2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UK1NVQYp7BE 5:28 street magic flying ball 3.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=87Fpx2TXys0 0:30 condom girls 4.8K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kpy-zkd_V3M 0:43 prokatili 12K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QjxPUGqa_vY 1:46 brave jump 14K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RYhOlZAvpg0 2:07 true gentelmen's fight 10K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uGHfOEDEFvs 0:55 funny cats compilation 740 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TKT7uzimeZc 0:56 stylish fight 22K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sdnMiJi7t1U 1:36 Ulo the most cute surveillance camera 556 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aCNLRM-rySU 1:24 brazil woman football 104K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZSNLb1PBaY4 3:02 winter is coming 5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RL8nQ_l32bU 5:14 Одна сотая секунды (One Hundredth of a Second) 6.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q_nA4DOS7Fk 0:27 lucky guy 8.9K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7WPwdO6G0S0 1:47 elephants parashute jump 2.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tL4fZbuW0sU craziest obstacle course ever 1.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-9ZY-gw_ybY Capture MegaVac Mechanical Thrombectomy System 56K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y4co15LVMyM hold for a minute :) 2.8K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TaaXcpkIrco Blondie Streetracing 1 view2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0gFXbkI0ykc lift joke 3.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rXbxwV2IJ8s Black and White Tights Dance 1.8K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bP08wEDPHZk разоблачение мифа о бриллиантовых кольцах 1.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qe-BrJcxLsU motivation girls 3.9K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=thxZ4KL8AMQ once on uninhabited island 69K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H_s-NcD5fvA stupid unload 10K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-W3u_DKoFkI panda's joy 571 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y2GS4M_r4FU 1:47 glass music 1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a69_Z30tX4U 1:46 don't slack off 26K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8CzLu2I8WwM 0:41 tricky housekeeping 5.1K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aQey2inCIIw 0:31 luckiest guy in the world 6.9K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rzzayB67VN0 5:01 Папочка, мальчики будут звать меня шлюxoй 79K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Ih-ikBj-8g 1:49 road and mobile phones - scary accidents 6.7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OSp4l1VjiFc 0:47 public bomb prank 3.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TPW5HnyWGis 0:28 dancing and a plane flip 17K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jZP2z7nknPs 0:22 cockroach phone prank 1.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Xt0GRXUNwk 1:00 bikini girls playing basketball 120K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UjCa4E8qK-4 0:29 jingle bells girl 129K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=anwaJC74tEs 4:20 driving teacher 1.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5VFFeNClPIE 2:01 happy endings 2.7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j_FiTrDkHY8 1:08 kids and pets 2.9K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DVuCRSkUL_k 0:36 Подсветила зажигалкой бензобак на заправке 1.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ueG-3NO5z2Y 1:31 Водитель, помни 75K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S1XuqJqKEJg 2:05 car dance 8.9K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4MmeDTbBI7g 2:31 ship's final shelter 14K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ddkbrhu4rxQ scary joke 7.7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ttVbEenrAYY narcocat 837 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ejvDp8_obV8 fireman fun 1.8K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zLnBsGSVFw0 She cleans laptop. Literally 657 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wO0UWr0k84g women safety in our hands 4.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u6VK2yMfGWw Chicken laying an egg. close view 12K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rFR_cQl2oK0 they sink the ship and excavator 6.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=USBCgq4zIlE Вдруг что то чпокнуло 3.9K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9RPay8-9sxY baby snowboarder 4.8K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xFiSReQI3Bo 12:26 доктор убил пациента одним ударом. 4.8K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pplCaNRsYwI 1:45 parking master 80 lv 7.9K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wz1EOpFkH3c 0:31 Asian beauty :) 2.8K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HBYKavfRr3Y 0:55 Жена не разрешает 40K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p5zmDtJQjrM 1:08 volvo connected 331 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gTdX9BK3mTg 2:50 extreme waterfall pool 743 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2ZzKGOOgyPc 0:58 new year fun 4.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H2V39R1Ojfk 0:28 cat vs mouse hiding on the wheel 2.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wWoLIuQZ_AI 1:44 baby sport 1.8K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wKOXIELRgjg 3:11 push up master 5.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UIU_hCI6-9A 2:22 cosmetology miracle 11K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vqD24_Sgy3U 0:42 Стоянка беременным запрещена 5.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yyMzN6vefF0 1:13 Скупердяй 8.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8HJOkF4V-7g 1:31 Funny Commercial Wacoal Mood Boost up bra 157K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nD6GExXWjJw 0:34 Fish crossing the road 4.7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6SHz8vdESgQ 1:08 Водите как хотите! 2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=43J1TkPb978 1:37 flyby station 2.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cwwcQOAIgew 0:13 ghost steals the bike 3.4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GOWu6c2BpZ4 2:35 Жопелфи! 24K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZLMAdVbnzhk 2:00 condom lifehacks 12K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H82O-_mtS7o 2:31 life story 2.8K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5555Oibufgw Nanoprotech Home Electric Нанопротек 2.4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FWPK6ZIWEvU car trap 7.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nYcP7hLnAek Battle of sexes 1.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fKyFjqH7YOs 1:47 Автобогиня заехала в магазин за тортиком 10K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jNJ2RR3CLeI 0:28 вот к чему приводит откровенность 29K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IG2yEdEWmNI 2:01 заскочил купить... резину 84K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CyowHflB9q4 2:27 best steward 2.9K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rLQscAYPPn0 0:44 Замуж хочу! 6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=png0CaSGscM 0:58 Swiss Avalanche 2.9K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yU1-hDMJeOQ 0:36 cat vs water 2.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3PeEvPIbiz4 0:52 spangebob tractor driver 49K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kr_-Zfm5l0E 1:44 Муж и любовница - застукали :) 25K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4iKFlyPKDMI "L" - means lucky 12K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BXQ_8li2QEc Road fight. Ending is epic! 24K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xYRWCyWzb5o two worlds 1.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mz4FLn_lcCs tractor jumps out of truck 13K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pu7sQMhIg7U 1:36 stump grinder 656K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rPUPXi4B7fg car blows up 7.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1jxlQzTuRug smart whale trap 9.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UFcH5VnzQ3o 0:35 the fight 1.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5dcClA6pZek 1:48 girl joking 216K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2BORpcOJ7uk 1:31 Visa James Bond commercial 5.8K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XO7B2QbtMZ4 0:34 Drunk Girl At New Year Party 167K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sps8uJUq9BQ 0:36 crash test nsw road safety 8.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RwvoOLsWPXg 0:44 7 months after the wedding 8.4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ovXfIqn49os 1:41 visual illusions 2.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jp5puV_6SFg 0:16 Робот собутыльник/ Robot drinky 1.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NpO20m_XJ1c 1:31 focus? NO! 4.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ITvQ2VDDzRg 2:02 tesla coil mario music 21K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YD63b8Ewj-Y 1:22 angry spider pet 72K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rLhYE_GBbaY 1:26 mistake 20K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-FlIJpWVzYw 3:19 kids and flour 902 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RyzGY1G2lFo 2:16 shelkunchik dance 2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aUJkYdGWID4 1:14 обломы 9.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A0fkqIhwm6Q 1:11 как завести с толкача не толкая? 13K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fZDz6IEy2_U 1:18 Новая Семья. Интересно До или После? 8.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z-u2H1KVXCU 2:19 laser cleaning 1.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=foYjnS073F0 0:36 kick jump 8.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Um6NLJAHYjA 1:24 potato planter 9.9K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Isu41tLmoY 0:12 robbery fail 33K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h6wxzYFBF8g 0:38 Суровая правда жизни. "Вот это пресс..." 4.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NeOLlclsqEU 1:02 Блохи в банке 1.9K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ChrWIhKgVtA 2:39 alco music 7.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ShRANaRUbAU 1:38 mx3d briges 6.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LfZFs9wPRLU 0:55 Florida pet :) 1.7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5G8gIbGlgY0 4:31 Из молодой девушки в старуху 1.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hXpJB-k57eM 9:34 funny mix 2.8K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WIKs0jSWH-A 0:44 tow a car 4.7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oIEQimGIp0w 0:49 football or girl 10K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ogo02T7Gz5E 1:22 demonic girl 16K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=23jrENk5_9A 0:42 edinoborstvo 5.8K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p0VHUUP3oMM 0:50 rithm cat 12K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZW5Ng6HcIA0 0:43 stoleglasses 1.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yv_W3CdIJLc 2:43 crazy people 1.9K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5CY1-QILnQ8 0:33 ninjagirl 14K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JInRi2pjuTY 0:27 train through the rain 5.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qvVDwpjBvJg 0:14 does fit 5.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NTiVs7jNXK4 2:55 tv fails 13K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JvwOhfoLrnw 1:06 plane crash 20K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6UrPQXTm3nc 0:57 как вскрывают чемоданы в аэропортах 18K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y-rzxoo8rA8 0:50 Сложности китайского языка 1.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LJhy4bP-FSg 0:33 belaz and "bump" 5.7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=40vOOv6EuIo 0:44 razborki 23K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FDoHXgL6xH4 1:02 backdancer 2.9K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pa12pGfebkA 2:25 7 kicks per second 1.9K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a31fGoO7nfY 1:36 flodderonbike 1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N8o6nZmmS5A 0:53 na dorogu smotri 8K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dif1PtuVs6s 1:19 Навигатор-предсказатель 12K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GdYKmmJscRA 3:29 Девушки такие разные 1.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZKsSC59_pWM 0:32 balance girl 2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s9xCfGksSbw 2:15 Переводчик с "женского" на "мужской" 3.9K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SiPcG5NjZnA 0:46 bomb prank 28K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lH1CBjz-Hok 0:49 Tsunami in Japan CGI simulation 25K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UP-dKMrErbY 1:45 Заполярье - край суровых рыбаков 246K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hBWLwrAMYoc 0:52 NewYorker Dress for the moment 9.9K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YyVfICXUgFQ 3:07 tuff stories 7.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JUdrj7SBYdg 0:35 позитивчик 2.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hnus-iVrHbU 7:47 Удивительно трогательная история 62K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JeXH1Evkxyo 1:11 Я тебе перезвоню!!! 7.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o3h3rw4nvsI 0:31 naked and invisible 18K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-iPxzuP3NtU 2:51 pillow fight 1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uSWiPqfHsVY 1:06 combat 16K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6yMUHsNgZfk 1:21 ACPAD 1.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FsOYgahTmis 2:00 что за.... 29K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nz0R7c_eF8I 0:55 Сегодня все берут грудинку... 8.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Rf5SBK176c 1:32 Разочарование 63K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cgC313tz6Iw 0:41 Hyundai Toy Boy commercial HQ 2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nGqo7OwSkY4 3:40 People Are Awesome Women's Edition 2015 HD 16K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=haRi4cIRXTQ 1:36 shifty daddy 76 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UU3CkiSzGX0 1:12 Вот как нужно мотивировать 14K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s2pMJfTzBss 0:50 Хамло отгребло 23K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rNSA7Y-ZOR0 0:57 street perform 9.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ntLRfrjlH8I 0:26 happy days commercial 657 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Njsngb8DGE 0:26 happy days commercial 12K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2L2cLJujToU 3:30 инновации в технологиях строительства 1M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ClHdjD6i3UY 1:54 украли все 1.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hf1snYItO_o 3:51 работники года 1.2M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qXaeK9XUOgk 1:07 Девушки и телефон 4.2K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4yJhyFVRjVc 2:13 Королевская свадьба 16K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jNE4xOX2ACQ 1:46 Шуточки с митингом и полицией 1.9K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y12HLyDsy-0 1:39 Workouts for woman 12K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gb7se1w21Xg 1:02 Покажи киску! 3.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I4N_XLTPnBc 2:45 break dance school 5.2K views1 year ago Brazilian Women Footall 78K views1 year ago Brazilian Women Football 2 10K views1 year ago ржака :) мастера парковки 5.9K views1 year ago Вынос мозга :) Девушки это умеют 4.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5pDGXIF9drM 0:25 Что ты делаешь!!! 4.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7su_YV1yAO8 Свадьба меняет все 1.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BvbLslz7Hko Отвлекающий маневр 15K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z_qacEFMxOc Нет чтобы морды набить друг-другу 1.8K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U1LgR6VToeg funny prank 424 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ILX4vycBxRQ wall demolition 1.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=21cEyUGi-8k 0:31 nokian stop you 925 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q0sQeuwqGlo 1:01 Футболист-неудачник 4.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dw-PNQkceAg 2:49 bus love 514K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OezsfQUf7Rs 0:37 Самый главный женский секрет :) 2.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3LIx6Ejt2KE save the dog 1.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yLjnqFOOQKQ bump removal no painting 9.9K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KXdIBc_cTAY Наводнение на юге Китая 2.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AwTKxDvjRlo Скорая помощь - Реми Гайяр 13K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3RXHDTFInbw Изменяла?!! 13K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DK5qbaTNcfw nasty beach girl 66K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1C_NgTNLG14 1:32 Масла много не бывает! :) 17K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AMU2GDiMU6c 0:53 Ограбление... почти :) 697 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BUO_NoD0m40 0:54 Халявщики - прорвало трубу 659 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L81NDRQe6g4 2:42 Red Bull Street Style 2014 in Salvador Brazil 1.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ERqt4csM66k 1:31 Стресс помогает :) 30K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IMUn6_seoJY 0:31 lord of the rings :) 517 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AbxXGlgytrM любвеобильная 5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L10cy1OP6n0 braveman 1.6K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QWc2-wHPwbA Первые дни после покупки BMW :) 3.6K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KaIgJyoq_Fk [stoll a car in 60 sec] 1.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vUBUHGNYC1o 1:27 Велопрогулка по горной тропе 663 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7koCeGb5f8A 1:20 ямочный ремонт дороги - правильно и неправильно 5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MFgsMMhqbhU 0:17 погоняли однако... 3.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b9M07d0ojcM two idiots 5.6K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2mKMY0kvdYQ 0:41 cheetahs speedup 1.7K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fcyDrulpHlg 0:56 Помог называется :) 2.8K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JW-gRlr_3A0 1:56 crazy racing at 300km/h 2.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qIVfKeH-7bY 0:47 gigapixel zoom 2.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nAfzTWrbTkA 1:02 Nike running commercial 880 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M0A84skhZ74 0:33 Гламурная пляжница :) 3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0I__465jxh8 lizards fight at street 3.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n2JHZvrL80c Фитоняшки - приседашки 2.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XuHgHt9Uop4 Шутник в костюме собаки (полная версия) 99K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uQZy4S1NVZA Corrida - bull win 9K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dSpUoMIYG-c Гаишник спрятался :) 1.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QpSwhwve5SQ 2:13 Trapped in the parking lot :) 8.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rTTXb_OBWO4 0:39 scary ear worm 29K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RkScl5FxBKc Free energy. ECO energy sources 3.7K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xeaiiwmtOA4 0:56 jumperman 81K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C1SfeiesU_A 1:00 А вы из Соскачетуна? 7.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-yLhiNQ_Frs 0:59 заклеймили 9.7K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T_OcrkgVkUI 0:44 crazy rider passes the Police 3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4wTLj2r8Quw 1:27 3D optical illusions 4.6K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iiK6F9MVlSw cat's nightmare 229 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bhvHldawaRA vertical wall car driving 21K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PQFwxY5Deo0 чем выше скорость, тем серьезнее последствия 11K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_vxORwFfqx4 суровый но справедливый 737K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nVf70IT3UyM Road calligraphy pro 11K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4TEJ7R1nd9w Brand new iPhone - China repacking 2.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XlHFw0xgnQs car bully 2.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fS4SEMNzyFY Браток и ГАИшники :) "Апорт ребята!" 9.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ie-BpGcCQ-Q under cars on rolles skates 761 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6SrHfdU_E9Y parkur training? 1.7K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yUP2cDiyb5Q Здесь купаться запрещено! 5.7K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V-gjJvZViPU sunbathing art 18K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RlZBKFW8JSw Dog catches a pokemon :) 1.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ULjM8Kin_Tk Sprite commercial 3.6K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sHyQ_8rQqCc future now 2.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lksTgtdHbmw Never lose your cool Lipton commercial 1.9K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a3u6Sw996iI Save me! :) 28K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1D6ffiR38VE horrifying car accidents 12K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ogA4Ylq3p7I Бразильский конкурс "Мисс Бабушка!" 35K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RNA0BRio_LI Bold to "new" 2.6K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pNvzQSAy8Ds swedenpolize 4.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3g58D8fW7Ac Funny girl 16K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=blmNLYWsJsA Розыгрыш в магазине 2.6K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gT_h0hk0Y8E crazy brides 8.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qss6ioIJWL0 super fast piano girl 17K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AeKYvFiOJGI bottle ninja 11K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=98CS9SI3eXI family business in Peru 5.8K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o_QwqPL41dk Серьезный мужик с топором 7.7K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a9Cz-y0LvOw no cash money! 856 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yjAWlL2PA0U Бесплатные деньги! Социальный эксперимент 5.7K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eUtimOJMIPk alive crab meat 26K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v0n405RnNio Спасение утят 447 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Djo0ued_9Y Strings blowing ride :) / Чуть труселя не сдуло :) 158K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pvFnVy0g30Y Построила всех :) 50 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_HeUw7KBXuQ Вы свободны сегодня вечером? 12K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z29m-ICyIa4 Одесса после дождя. ул. Вильямса, 20.09.2016 455 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uu9s7aC1n94 Дом возводят за 1 день. / 1 day house construction 5.7K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XlCxdCnyezQ Лучше один раз увидеть чем семь раз услышать ;) 159K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-fmP6ZBJ4hE Настоящий мужчина 808 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QZNxCJjfSpU Талант не пропьешь ;) 1.7K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LXKmW2_px7g Police VS BMW 6.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4wr8jaA-Ifo Selfie Pride reward! 909 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9QSbqzJ9uqo new football star kid 4.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9drqF1QICI8 немного не получилось... 2.6K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sn1s4zAomAk dancedad 238 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mXwtFxVhKAc смертельный обгон 8.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1XKUQIXvCPI baby stroller 1951 209 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CQVz6a8F46Y American Ninja Warrior kid 32K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZACm7Hwmd2g Чё умеешь за 100$ делать? 3.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ABzaYXR0H-I hot cooking ;) 4.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-LZOUyPV7nM Перепутала... Конфуз однако :) 308K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1DpacXTIQgc Эх, молодежь :) 7K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kr3qv7W5tsI shoe smell 1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RW6J9zehKa4 Чихнул так что отвалилась голова! 1.8K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SyexJxSfqMM Head off sneeze prank 2.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MEx_skqn3y8 90% окон взламывают за 5 секунд! 64K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_3M96T6CQAc Вот этого я никак не ожидал .... 5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jkY5sneYfS8 Крутые пацаны круто обломались :) 87K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JLPAGzRjPR8 Если дети - наше будщее, то перспективы не очень... 3.6K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ruOqoexnoas Dumb stopper/ Не спеши, а то успеешь :) 18K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TtMslIFIrbQ Truck turn on highway / Дерзкий разворот фуры 9.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OIL09Qzi62o Погоня на танке за самолетом! Шедевр :) 6.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4ynUER35-PU Бедный мужик. Психическая травма на всю жизнь :) 63K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4xTACFmb93k День Рождения - в концовке самый смак! :) 1.8K views1 year ago Угадай что я тебе дам... Явно ожидала нечно другое :) 2.3K views1 year ago Дорогой, я купила новый айфон! В кредит... 259K views1 year ago Ой дура!.... Образование сказало давай досвиданья 529K views1 year ago Безопасность? Не... мне по..й на безопасность 5.1K views1 year ago Кассирша отомстила :) 21K views1 year ago vibro scene 70K views1 year ago Ограбление со стояком :) 45K views1 year ago Улетные шуточки. Иногда в прямом смысле 4.7K views1 year ago lost consciousness 1.9K views1 year ago Подстава на дороге 4K views1 year ago Наш девиз "К каждому клиенту - индивидуальный подход!" 5.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k2DdMeFT84w Чак Норрис валит всех/Chuck Norris - Kills them all :) 62K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5mQhNIkh3Nk Угадай, о чём постоянно думает женщина? Три буквы... 2.8K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ivxJx704C2w Интервью будущего :) 2.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2d4QmQrCZqQ Перевозка мебели - эконом вариант :) 548 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j1vkKz_sxq4 ... ты тормоз! - Я??? .. забыл поставить! 3.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JuQcSnByDvI Никогда не сдавайся! 37K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_unG-KndGsI Вот так дисциплина в Китайской школе 1.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mr0FYMKHX2g Зажгла от души! 878 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MxQt1iL4KHg Дрифт на тракторе/ Tractor drift 1.6K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fyrk83Gge8Q Sifu Didier Beddar 8.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F_6aUG-PARA Жугуль - откройся! 1.8K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=46GxxdRXoAU Some People Have All The Luck 23K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b1d_unv8CQg Child and Cobra 9.8K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2ZF0DxOfBzs Mastro defence system 23K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xEjAnOVVchU Хитрая попутчица :) 47K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=duCCmCiDaiU Как правильно выбрать мёд 6.7K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sAwabvn3_34 Pedestrian revenge 1.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bM3YHhM8lXY Навалял обоим - и поделом! 12K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b4qCrLD8cNE Мануальная терапия - основы 48K views1 year ago Hello Kitty! 610 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gwTlHgNRS-o Зимняя сказка. Дорога в Грузии 2.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iT5KzpTDQQg Невероятная ржака!!! :) 32K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xllLYz0olrc Завтра в школу без отца не являйся!!! :) 5.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BJH8tItEArM Есть на что посмотреть! Ой... слушать :) 19K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R7i0bsJqoKE Разделка рыбы "по-японски" 134K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IYP1KrpCIco Папа - фокусник :) Главное что дети довольны 1.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rxcEO8XNJyI Упс... :) Долго терпела 193K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ishd_I2J6zI Все они такие - скромницы :) 40K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HJbxSf2e-mU Кто кого обманул, интересно? :) 9K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rxBuelY6oQw Какой жестокий облом :) 8.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QWuXFk2e44M Ты что импотент? Настойчивая попутчица 133K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DlRy4GyuaiQ Гаишник нарвался :) 15K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_dnR7aixtA0 Сила духа 635 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SGQrO6ZGs_g Japan smart supermarket technology 171K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-TyNY6DE_wU Спецоперация - "На подержи" :) 1.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_L9RVIW1big hot cooking 25K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ra8bT-Cf9bI Добро возвращается. Пусть и спустя годы 441 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vQ6GVnwyYbE self made. Люди с прямыми руками 51K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cYA4HQ-Alnw The Big Ship construction timelapse/ Как строят болшие корабли 1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EVjScf5g9lU crashhero 21K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xunFqUd4AeE Пузо не помеха! 1.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FfcCYwvYtaE опустили собачку и кто!!! :) 2.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wtyz5ApKkhM 200km/h crash 2.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OK9vF6bhLes Вот что бывает за езду без прав :) 13K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-dcyNB427uM 1:10 Какой еще галстук??? 2.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lh_Bq0upXks 0:46 Жестокий розыгрыш 4.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U_1MSCG9q6A 0:59 Фиолетовое чудо режет правду-матку! 1.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AI4N-AI5RyI 0:51 Что-то стучит... 67K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RLlNfx0AaP0 2:20 Хотите в отпуск? Какой-такой отпуск? 2.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gO-Jsit7U88 0:19 Hollywood style, but real/ Как в Голливуде, но взаправду 2.6K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o1qzt8GMrqs 0:14 Девчонки снимайте скорее трусы к нам пацаны идут! 34K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X2RavQuSw_g 0:21 Застукала парня с любовницей 15K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xdvfi0GECH8 3:13 Drift old school / Кто сказал что Жигуль плохая машина? 8.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z5F-rMidVHo 2:04 Дороги. Послание к Путину. 18+ 15K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ua7dGz0S6jU 1:47 ТОП 10 идиотов с оружием /TOP 10 idiots with a gun 196K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fc_q9ovGmxk 3:28 Покатались по берегу. Вышло как в сказке про репку 3.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QXaZkFvdZc0 1:02 Вот так проучил :) 2.7K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xNcbR22MqkA 1:32 Вот так отработал ;) 29K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qfuHLwqFTKo 0:53 "Любите ЭТО дело?" Убойный ремейк :) 7.8K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EWFRv5uMRbA 0:48 Ума нема - считай калека 2K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7y-TMBtjMz8 1:18 Гаишник и "алкотестер" :) 1.4K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=30hzY-np3M8 1:21 Вот так отманьячили :) 3.6K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eEPlefEHDeA 0:46 Так почему за зиму исчезает асфальт! :) 1.2K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bMrn7WEq3fk 2:05 Это просто пи#дец какой-то.../ Deadly accidents 2.7K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f91DqJuRFYk 1:11 Батюшка рассказывает анекдот про банк и стыд :) 10K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MShKYmvtYW0 1:44 Мажор наказал машину перекрывшую выезд 952 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2-_Ejyaulsw 1:08 Моська и слон. Ой зря он так нарывается :) 99K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vcrrQMSr06k 0:56 И надо было ему за биту хвататься? 10K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eJJLbKMiVls 0:26 Заехал на автосервис :) 1.2K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ixF6Z9_gnnI 0:59 Это вам не 90-е 17K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yna7-nhWOpU 0:49 Упаковка Водки чтобы успеть передумать :) 30K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C33wkzuTW1w 2:53 Professional work - very nice!/Как работают профи 412 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SwQlevJwaDA 0:42 This is Brazil! / Это Бразилия :) 3.3K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2V4X4wIPQ3E 10:11 Необычные случаи на охоте 16K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o9MTht0GZK0 4:09 Just fun video/ Бывает же такое! 3.6K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n6u_N9Z-W5s 2:48 Застрял сам в лесу? Отличный метод! 43K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ruw77THyFxU 1:16 А у Вас трактор убежал! Ой, это же мой!!! 985 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uJM4OcjbI58 3:37 Веселый визит Tрампа 1.9K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m4T1RzKiIfI 0:43 Смешайте коктейльчик - во мне :) Mix it inside me 1.2K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VyTRWlxJr2M 1:01 Собрались "счастливчики" в одном месте в одно время 4.7K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OSHtOVrElI8 1:07 Выпендрежник доигрался 973 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HT8ync2VdAY 2:08 grandma got a surprise 1.7K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LziQ5ATuGeE 1:07 В Китае даже кирпичная дорожка - подделка :) 449 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dawQUhhdJ90 1:36 Когда жена стерва, то даже незнакомки будут рады помочь :) 165K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RlppVdhYGrM 0:54 Лучшие нежданчики. Вот именно в тему! 10K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6hytkGIQulo 0:38 "Пункт назначения" в реальной жизни 3.1K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XQoThRFpVFY 0:58 Вот мужик - провел разъяснительную "беседу" 42K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uk3wzmxzuKY 1:54 quality vs quantity 1.1K views2 months ago Category:RaznoGo Category:YouTube